


Why the fuck did i write this

by str3sslevelzer0



Category: D&D - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Pain, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, agony for me; agony for you, i cant, im going mental, im so fucking sorry if you read this, weeeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/str3sslevelzer0/pseuds/str3sslevelzer0
Summary: Ok so let me start off by saying this is NOT smut, I genuinely dont think i can write that anymore. It is however, fluff (sexual tension, but nothing explicitly sexual)
Relationships: Cassidy Green/Harper Strife





	Why the fuck did i write this

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry you had to read this  
> Normally I would complain about the shortness of a story but i think this is a good thing

The series of events that led to the other Aarakocra straddling him went by too fast for Harper to understand how he got here, not that he minded the current situation. It was all a blur really, from the two of them sitting it the bar after everyone else had gone out on recon to Harper pushed against a wall with a very eager Cassidy biting at his neck, to the two of them laying on his bed.

“Y’know, I think you look rather fitting down there,” Cassidy said trailing circles in the feathers of the other with his talons. Harper had to put all the energy he had into not stuttering, “Oh shut up, I could top you” he said, mumbling the last part. This grabbed Cassidy's attention, “Oh? You could?” He leaned in closer to Harper and whispered, “But why would you want to do that when you’re enjoying yourself so much”. Cassidy put his talons on the other's throat and Harper groaned at the touch, and Cassidy chuckled, “Cute”. Harper looked away in embarrassment. “Aww, is the tough little bird blushing?”, “S-shut up, stop looking at m-me like that” Cassidy put his hands on the other's shoulders and pushed him into the bed, forcing Harper to look back at him. “Or what?”. Harper felt his breath catch in his throat, he could feel himself melting under the other’s gaze, and Cassidy loved it.

Harper was getting fed up with all the teasing so he decided that he would take control. So, he pushed Cassidy's arms out from under him and pushed him to the side, getting above him. “Ah so you really can top someone, impressive, I didn’t think you had it in you.” Harper decided that it was about time for him to shut up, so he leaned down and he kissed him. 

It was... nice. It was, Harper had never expected Cassidy to taste so unique. It was a sweet taste mixed with apple, probably the ones that grew near the lake. Sadly the kiss had broke, surprisingly it was Cassidy who was out of breath by the end of it. “Heh, not bad, bird boy,” he said, his breath evening out. Harper sighed, but grinned, “Do I have to shut you up again?” Cassidy laughed and pulled harper in closer, “Well you don't HAVE to but...” he looked into Harper's eyes, “Maybe you should”. Harper flushed, but happily obliged

The next morning was rather unpleasant for Harper. He woke up in his bed that he reluctantly moved to last night to avoid falling asleep in Cassidys. Looking in the mirror that hung above his bed he could see, even though his feathers his neck was visibly bruised, “Christ you bruise like a peach”, Harper turned to see Cassidy standing in the doorway of the bedroom, “Yeah thanks to you” He said giving a fake angry face. Cassidy laughed and moved over to his bed and pulled out a scarf, and tossed it to Harper, “Here you go, bottom”, “Oh hush” he said, wrapping the scarf around him.

Leaving his bedroom, some of the crew were back at base. As he walked over behind the bar to grab something to make breakfast with Emily grabbed the bird's attention “Oi Harper, are you wearin’ Cass’ scarf?”. Harper tried not to blush, “What? It's comfy,” he said. Behind Emily, Cassidy winked, and Harper did blush

The scarf was pretty comfortable though

**Author's Note:**

> I cant decide if i want this to be cannon (not so much this scenario exactly but rather Harper and Cassidy being in a relationship) or if this will just stay a story, so until i can decide then just consider this a random happening.


End file.
